


Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, Stars, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Clint was always interested in stars.  
As a child his grandfather used to tske his siblings and him star gazing.   
Clint knows the name of evey star.  
But in this time the sky isn't always clear.  
But for their first date, he took Nat for a picnic.   
They star gazed too.  
Clint also took the Avengers star gazing.   
It calmed them down after a battle.  
They were calm hearing Clint's voice.  
At peace.


End file.
